Rooftop tears
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: When she was lost, hurt and about to be swallowed by greif and guilt he was there beside her ready to pick up the pieces. small oneshot Luc/Eddie


_Hey so I dont usually write anything like this but I am in love with the Luc/Eddie storyline._

_All mistakes are my own and I do apoligse for any you may find, any feedback positve or negative is greatly apprecaited. _

_Enjoy! _

_Also Disclaimer- I own nothing recogniseable..._

* * *

The wind lashed around her face making the tears dry on her cheeks and although the wind was cold and fierce she knew it wasn't down to that that she was shaking.

Eddie held her breath, the tears still snaked their way down her cheeks. It was strange she figured after so many years now it wouldn't hurt this bad when it finally happened, yet when she had received the phone call her emotions had hit her like a brick wall and she had been unable to do anything but run to her safe place, which as ironic as it seemed was the hospital roof.

Huddling her knees closer to her chest she let out a shaky breath and lent her head against the railing behind her. She couldn't see straight any more and so closed her eyes letting her emotions envelop her into her own mind and her own thoughts.

Regrets, she had plenty and right now each and everyone of them seemed to be making it's self ever present in her mind. She regretted not visiting her mother, Not staying around to help and most of all she regretted not forgiving her. The idea that her mother died believing her daughter was ashamed of her and hated her caused physical pain to radiate throughout her chest. She let a strangled sob escape from her lips and jumped when the door to the roof clanged.

'Hey, ssshh it's okay' came the soothing voice of Luc as he lowered himself so he was sitting beside her wrapping his long arms around her shaking body in an attempt to console her.

Luc had been looking for Eddie for almost an hour when he had gotten the phone call. He was quite shocked to see Liam McKee's name pop up on his caller I.D. However, he was more shocked when Liam told him about his mother explaining how she had passed away and how he was worried about Eddie because he had told her on the phone only for the line to go dead. This made Luc worry all the more, behind that tough, emotionless mask he really did care about his colleague more than he would care to admit.

He cared so much so that he knew immediately where she had gone and that's how he found himself comforting a distraught Eddie on the hospital roof.

'Why? Luc Why?' She stammered out clutching at his t-shirt, her tears coming faster and harder.

'I don't know Eddie, I really don't' he said rubbing small circles around her back.

'I loved her, she didn't know. She...She died without me' She cried sobbing uncontrollably.

Deep down she knew her mask as the emotionless, carefree nurse McKee was broken but she didn't care, she was hurting more than ever before in her life.

'Listen to me your mother she knew you loved her and she knew it was because you loved her that you went away. You couldn't sit back and watch your Mam drink herself to death, you wanted to keep the happy memories not the bad ones and I bet for that she would forgive you a thousand times over if she could' he assured her holding her head close to his chest and letting her sob.

Soon her sobs turned to hiccups and then turned to the deep rhythmic breathing that came with sleep. He knew he couldn't move her, her distress had exhausted her and her emotions and she needed this. Careful as not to wake her he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shaking frame keeping her close to him he stayed there with her as long as she needed him.

It was at this point that he knew his mask had slipped he had revealed his one side that he never revealed to anyone, and for once in his life he didn't mind.

The next few days where hard for Eddie although she hadn't seen her mother for a long time she still felt as though the grief was going to drown her at times, but those times when everything became just too much he was always there to catch her and stop her from breaking down.

Even though he had tried his best there where still times however when Eddie would find herself caught out by her emotions when an elderly patient came in and called her sweetheart or when she found she had a few moments to her own thoughts. It was those moments when he found her either sobbing uncontrollably or even once asleep on the roof, he always made sure she came down again.

With her mothers death although it took her along time to see it a new door opened, this door revealed the relationship both of them had been denying, the relationship that both of them where to blind to see.

Eddie often found herself thinking about her mothers sober moments, she found there was often sense in the things she would be told but as a naïve child often things got ignored and brushed off as 'the drink talking.'

Although, one thing her mother told her stuck in her mind 'Eddie, sweetheart you know no one can see everything, unless they stop trying. Then everything will become clear' Until now she had never understood that, she wasn't one for metaphorical meanings however as her grief began to become bearable she began to see things clearer.

She knew her feelings towards Luc she had known them before her mother's death however she could now see his feelings towards her. Every time they where alone he would scutch that tiny inch closer. He had stopped calling her nurse McKee and even gave her a hug in public.

More than anything else she felt safe in his arms, grounded and without the need to go and find excitement. The day of her mothers funeral arrived and it dawned on her she couldn't live with regrets they had almost swallowed her once she couldn't ever let that happen again and with that realisation she left the wake and went in search for the one person she knew she needed.

Luc was drawn from his reading of a medical research paper when there was a knock on his caravan door, he was puzzled he recognised her knock straight away but couldn't understand why she had knocked it wasn't like her usually she just walked straight in.

'Eddie what Is it?' he enquired opening the door.

'No regrets right, that's how we should go on with no regrets?' she asked not looking up from the ground.

'What are you talking about?'

'Luc we cant go on like this I want no regrets' She said as she pushed her way into his caravan a new found courage stirring up inside her.

'Like what? Eddie have you been drinking?' He asked taking her hand and lifting her chin up so her eyes met his.

'Yes, well no it was the wake. Stop changing the subject Luc' She admitted feeling his hand rubbing circles on hers something her hadn't stopped doing since that day on the roof.

'I don't understand what it is you want' he admitted confused at her she seemed in some ways in a state but then she didn't seem distressed or drunk.

'I...I...I think I've fallen for you ' She blurted out seeming shocked at her own admittance.

Luc starred at her his thumb stopped tracing circles and he was pretty sure a feather could have pushed him over at that moment. However, underneath his shock he felt that same feeling the warmth every time she brushed past him, every time she made a wise crack come back and even every time she looked at him, however it increased now those six small words caused a small fire to burn within him and butterfly's to appear in his stomach.

He couldn't think of any rational words to say, nothing to explain the way he felt and nothing to even acknowledge what she had said. He had never been good at this kind of thing admitting his feelings was often something he saw as a weakness something that he should never do, but now his world had been turned upside down and he found himself wishing to find the words that would gain this women entrance to the deepest darkest recess's of his soul.

He remembered an old saying 'actions speak louder than words' so slowly stepping toward her he moved until she was right in front of him and slowly he bent down until his lips met hers and an explosion of emotion was released.


End file.
